MePhone4S
'MePhone4S '''is a minor character on Inanimate Insanity. (Except for in episode 18.) He became the temporary host of the show in 4Seeing The Future, and co-hosts in The Tile Divide. Personality MePhone4S first appeared on the show as a major threat to MePhone4, his main objective being to terminate him and replace him. However, once 4S returned, he had a safer and more caring attitude towards MePhone4, his mission changing to protect MePhone4 from the upcoming MePhone5. MePhone4S's original attitude was harsh and savage, showing he enjoyed the death and suffering of contestants. His return first did display this personality, but changed once the real topic of MePhone5 came into play, he became very protective and disregarded his previous harsh attitude. Coverage In Sugar Rush, MePhone4S first appeared hiding behind a bush, eavesdropping on Pickle and Marshmallow during the Pickle's picnic. After they leave, he slides across his screen, turning his red eyes into his sunglasses. He later appears confronting Cheesy, saying he was a recommended character. Cheesy located him towards a bench, but MePhone4S turned and walked away, returning with a red car and slamming into Cheesy. At the end of the episode, 4S reappears after MePhone4 yells at Apple, 4S saying perhaps MePhone4 is the one who should go away. In 4Seeing The Future, after a moment of MePhone4S and MePhone4 confronting each other, 4S explains that he was just announced, out-dating MePhone4 with his M5 chip and voice recognition technology Siri, meaning that he must "terminate" him. 4S does this by luring 4 with a cookie, and firing a gun, killing MePhone4. He directs Elimination Time!, where he disregards the show's rules, and makes his own, as he multiplies Pickle's votes. After realizing he misplaced the cookies, he calls upon Siri to generate cookies on a plate. Pepper ends up being eliminated, and he immediately starts the next challenge, to cross a quicksand pit, breaking up the teams as well. Once the challenge is finished, MePhone4 is revived due to time travel, and retakes his position of the show, pushing 4S into a quicksand pit. SecretMePhone4S.png|MePhone4S faded behind OJ and Salt in the "Happy New Year!" Picture PaperMarshmallowMoai.png|MePhone4 hiding behind a Moai. Mephone4scameo.png|MePhone4S slightly faded behind a cloud. Mephone4s cameo.jpg|MePhone4S's glasses appearing on the moon for a split second. Mephone4Scameo.png|MePhone4S just barely seen behind the Idiotic Island 2 cage. In The Snowdown, MePhone4S is not actually in the episode, but he is seen in the Happy New Year picture, faded behind OJ and Salt. In Aquatic Conflict, 4S makes another hidden cameo appearance within a photo in this episode, this time during the world tour slide-show. He can be partially seen hiding behind an Easter Island head. In Crappy Anniversary, 4S makes even more hidden appearances in this episode. He is very briefly partially seen during the elimination when MePhone4 calls Marshmallow's remark "just sad". His faded silhouette is also seen behind a cloud during Taco's cliff dive. In Inanimate Smackdown, 4S solidly appears behind another cloud while Marshmallow cries in agony on Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, MePhone4S is briefly seen behind the bars of Idiotic Island 2 when the eliminated contestants arrive. His sunglasses also make a split-second appearance on the moon when the contestants are discussing how to get off Idiotic Island. In The Tile Divide, MePhone4S makes his return, randomly landing on and shattering OJ. He first crushes Paper's juice box for not knowing who he is, and walks over to MePhone4. After a few moments of arguing, 4S demands host man-ship, and threatens to kill OJ if not. MePhone4 gives in and allows MePhone4S to co-host, appearing during the elimination, where he interrupts MePhone4 and proposes chainsaws as the elimination prize, apposing to lollipops. After Bow is eliminated, although MePhone4S suggests a deathtrap challenge, which only Taco agrees to participate in, MePhone4 announces the Tile Terror challenge. Once OJ wins, MePhone4S takes the losers and throws them into his deathtrap. This aggravates MePhone4, as he decides to send 4S off. Before 4S is launched into a small cage, he begins to warn MePhone4 that someone is coming, but doesn't finish his warning. In The Penultimate Poll, MePhone4S's sunglasses briefly appear inside the voting box when MePhone4 is instructing the eliminated contestants to vote for someone to be eliminated. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), 4S escapes the cage off screen and re-approaches MePhone4. When 4 protests, 4S briefly tells him to "talk to the hand", which actually speaks. He then explains he had returned to save him from a new threat, MePhone5, who then appears, and 4S explains how advanced he is compared to the two of them, and quips that "nobody saw this coming". 4S manages to shoot 5, allowing them to escape and hide atop the elimination area, where 4S explains it's his mission to help 4. MePhone5 suddenly flies in a knocks down the elimination area, and 4 and 4S fall towards the ground. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), 4 and 4S end up surviving the fall, and run off moments after 5 teleports near them. Later, 5 manages to get the million dollar case in his hands, but 4S lunges at him and knocks the case from his hands, but shot by 5's plasma gun. After 5 explains that he will replace 4 and 4S, 4S grabs Taco nearby and fires a lemon, knocking MePhone5, MePhone4, and Evil Bow, who jumped in, off the cliff, killing them all. After the contestants sadly discuss the death of their host, stating there was no way to bring him back. MePhone4S then proposes to downgrade himself to "Me0S4", which will bring back MePhone4, though Siri orders 4S not to go. MePhone4S utters one last goodbye before Paintbrush slides the bar, and his body collapses, but it stands back up with a blue screen loading the old software. After a few moments, MePhone4 is recovered, with his old Episode 1 voice, but it is quickly changed back to normal. Nickel deduces that MePhone4S had some good in him after all. OJ mentions this in his speech, saying that the reason for 4S's sacrifice is that he knew the true meaning of friendship and felt more fulfilled than when he was a murderous villain. In Marsh on Mars, although MePhone4S does not appear, there is a mask of MePhone4S in the group of masks created by Cherries. Trivia *Many of MePhone4S's lines are based off of ''The Terminator, or several other Arnold Schwarzenegger movies. See ''List of Cultural References ''for all of MePhone4S's references. *MePhone4S is based off of the iPhone 4S. As he mentions, he has an M5 chip (a spoof of the A5 chip), as well as Siri. **The mentioning of Meeple is a spin-off of Apple. *MePhone4S is the only character who has an episode their name, or in this case, part of their name, in an episode of Season 1. Season 2 (so far) has Marsh on Mars. *MePhone4S has so far made 8 hidden cameos in episodes following his debut. **A deleted scene has revealed that MePhone4S would've had another cameo in Inanimate Smackdown, this time un-faded behind the arena when Paper reverts back to normal after throwing Pickle out of the arena. **Due to his numerous cameos, MePhone4S has become the recurring (non-contestant) character with the most appearances in the show. **MePhone4S is the only recurring character to die. **There might be a chance of him to come back,but its still unknown. **He was seen in Episode 3 of Object Universe *He has not had a major appearence at all in Season 2. Category:Featured Category:Meeple Category:Male Category:Host Category:MePhones Category:Arms and Legs Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villians Category:Characters voiced by Brian Koch